sunshine
by visionary dreams
Summary: AU /ONESHOT / SakuNaru. Because they're not all sparkles and sunshine, and Naruto's still trying to get the girl.


**Discalimer:** i own nothing.

* * *

"Was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world?"

Haruno Sakura resisted the urge to let out a huge groan, whirling around with a broom in her hand, she scoffed at the tall, cheeky blonde in front of her.

"Naruto, go away," she snapped half-serious, half-playful, going back to her job. Why must he _always_ bother her? Even at her _job_?

"No," he grinned easily, sliding in the booth beside where she was sweeping, propping his chin against his hand, "I think I'll just stay right here, order some chicken ramen, and watch your sweet ass—" He never got a chance to finish that sentence because Sakura gave him a big wallop on the head for his comment.

"Wha—?" he questioned, rubbing his blond head, groaning, "I was just _kiddin'_ Sakura!" He looked up at her with his big, blue eyes and Sakura felt the urge to roll her eyes.

She had met Naruto in a Psychology II class, and ended up being partner up with him during the whole first semester. She had found out he wasn't as dumb as he looked, and could party hard and still manage to half-ass get through with his work. He was a unique guy, and never stopped smiling.

"You just refuse to love me," he pouted, and Sakura shook her head, refusing to answer the blond, and continued to finish up her job.

Thirty minutes passed and Sakura still wasn't saying anything and Naruto had ordered three bowls of ramen, and was now currently on the phone. Naruto caught Sakura eyeing him from the distant at the cash register, and grinned, winking towards the pink-hair girl.

She blushed, crinking her nose, and continued to do her work.

Another hour had passed, and it was finally time for Sakura to get off work. Naruto had finished through six bowls of ramen, two phone calls, and waited the entire time until Sakura's shift was over.

Clocking in her hours, Sakura grabbed her coat, and made her way to the door.

"Wait—_Sakura_!" Naruto called after her, his long tan legs easily catching up to her.

"What?" she asked tiredly, not even in the mood to put up with Naruto and his mindless flirting as she made her way to her dorm.

"You look tired, baby, must have been cuz you've been running through my mind all day," he winked playfully, and Sakura, narrowed her eyes.

It was a little after five, and the sun was starting to set in Konoha, hues of pink and orange and blue hung over the horizon. The crisp summer air stayed warm and the smell of sunshine was present.

"Woah, hey! I was just trying to make you smile, Sakura!" Naruto caught up with her again, catching her shoulder, making her stop and face him.

"Look, Naruto—!"

She stopped when she saw the surprised, hurt look on his face.

"What do I gotta do?" the blond asked with sincere curiosity, "I mean, all I do is try to get pretty little Ms. Haruno to look my way," he paused, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair, "I've done tried everything I can think of to get your attention!" If there was one thing Sakura could say about Naruto, it was his brute, upfront honesty with everyone around him.

She took this moment to _really_ look at the young adult in front of her. Naruto stood towering in front of her with his 6'3 frame, his tan skin reflected off the dimming sunlight, and made his profound blonde hair stand out even more. Naruto had his way with people through his eyes, they were the deepest blues she's ever seen, and his ever-present smile stayed on his face no matter what.

"Well?" he asked again, throwing his tan hands up, "I've been trying to get with you all semester Sakura!" he laughed boyishly, "What do _I gotta do_?"

Sakura open and closed her mouth a few times, before pausing, licking her lips, and repeating the process two more times.

Because honestly, she didn't know.

After her two year relationship with Uchiha Sasuke ended badly, Sakura sworn off all boys, and she kept up that reputation transferring to Konoha U, and she refused to let some blonde guy she was partners with in psychology with ruin that.

But Naruto refused to leave her alone. He always tried to partner up with her class, he even tried to carry her books and walk her to class, he was always trying to buy her lunch, always trying to hit her up parties, hell, he even waited until she got off work just to ask her out…

Crossing her arms, Sakura pursed her lips, "Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?" he asked, confused, "that I like you?"

Sakura nodded tentatively.

"Yes!" he grinned, "Yes, Sakura, I _like_ you, and I want to take you out, like I've been trying for the past two months." The blonde grinned once more and Sakura felt her cheeks grow red.

"What about the other girls?" she asked, "Aren't you the whore of the campus?" she didn't know why she cared to ask, but Naruto looked so cute with the way the sunlight hit his tanned skin, she couldn't help herself.

A look of pure confusion came across Naruto's face, "Huh?" he scratched his head, "You listen to too many rumors." He winked playfully.

Sakura's face once again grew red.

"Give me a chance to sweep you off your feet, Sakura," Naruto grinned, all seriousness, and Sakura wanted to say no but a voice in the back of her head was telling to her to say yes for some odd reason.

So she nodded with some uncertainness and giddiness all at the same time, as Naruto scooped her up, laughing, "Let's go get foooood!"

Sakura would never admit it, but she would forever be grateful she took a chance and said yes.

* * *

**AN:** if you like SakuNaru, then you might want to check out my other story "Colorful Paradox" nd uh,** review**! (:


End file.
